CODY RUINS MONTANA TRIP
Mike: Wassup, Team DO5! Today, we are traveling to the western, forest area of Montana to have a good time! Heather: We’ll be living in a cabin and have hiking trips! Cody: I just wanna stay home and play ROBLOX! Jake: Cody there’s more in life than ROBLOX! Ryan: Many serial killers live in Montana! Alex: Don’t say that! There’s no such thing as serial killers! Emma: Alex stop being an idiot! Serial killers do exist! Mike: Look! There’s the cabin! The cabin is medium-sized, and next to a mountain Jake: Wow! Cody: My room is small! Alex: I love the pool board! Emma: There’s Shopkins on the shelf! Ryan: And look at that back porch view! Heather: This is an aesthetic cabin! Mike: Tomorrow, we will do cool stuff! The next day, they are on the road Cody: Where are we going? Mike: Trout Creek, Montana. Heather: It’s a cool area, and I think you all will like it. They arrive at Trout Creek Cody: What can we do? Mike: Look! A local Chinese restaurant! Jake: Lets go! At the restaurant... Waiter: 你好！欢迎来到Trout Creek中餐厅！请问有什么可以帮你？ Mike: What? Ryan: English, please! Waiter: 对不起，我们只会说中文。 Cody: STUPID ILLEGAL IMMIGRANTS ALWAYS TAKING AMERICAN JOBS!!! Mike: CODY!!! Waiter: 那不好。 Cody: I DON’T CARE!!! FUCK YOU ALIENS!!! Cody slams the food at the waiter Heather: OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! Jake: Cody is a Trump supporter! Cody: SHUT UP, NIGGA!!! Everyone: CODY-FUCKING-MARTIN!!! The scene cuts to a hiking trail Mike: Cody don’t do that ever! Cody: You know I hat illegal immigrants! Heather: How do you know that? Emma: You broke my tablet too! Ryan: And now we had to flee the scene and go on a stupid hiking trail! Alex: It’s not stupid! Ryan: It is when Mr. Ginger Retard forces us to! Cody punches Ryan in the stomach Mike: HEY!!! Ryan slams Cody Cody: Crying Jake: Look! They see an aesthetic mountain view Arm stretch a tee like I nailed it Raf movin' slow like a creep Shirt in the breeze like I'm sailin' And I walk in my sleep, I can't help that (I can't) When’s the last time I asked for some help that I couldn’t get from nobody else, yeah? I couldn't get from nobody out there (I can’t) When's the last time I asked for some help that I couldn't get from nobody else, yeah? Nobody I don't get weak in the knees Hundreds spread out like a fan Vert feel like some Gucci sandals Open the sky, get a handful Torso marked up like a vandal How you not fuckin’ with cash? God gave you what you could handle Gave you what you could handle I got the grip like the handle And I'm bikin' I'm bikin' with me and my Daniel Hades got the angels TV's got the angles I'm brakin'… got… Cody: Why does it smell funny? Mike: It’s a stinky pine tree! Pine Tree: Do I smell good? Cody: NO!!! Cody slams the stinky pine tree Mike: CODY DON’T START!!! Cody throws Alex and Emma off the mountain Mike: OH MY GOD!!! Heather: CODY YOU DERANGED PSYCHO!!! Jake and Ryan throw Cody at the stinky pine tree Pine Tree: Make out time! The stinky pine tree kisses Cody Cody: EW!!! Mike: THAT’S WHAT YOU GET!!! Cody blows up the mountain Heather: OH MY GOD!!! Ryan: HELP!!! I’M BURNING!!! Cody: GOOD!!! Ryan blows up Mike: OH MY GOD!!! Later... Goodman: BREAKING NEWS, M’KAY?!?! Montana has declared a state of emergency because a kid named Cody started a wildfire in the western part of the state! It is covering the majority of the western area, and the police are having a hard time catching him! I wonder where he’s at... The scene cuts to Cody driving a stolen vehicle Cody: Looks like I’ll have to flee to Suriname! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive Category:Trip Disasters